


Best Friends

by Jay_Of_Blue_Skies



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Drunk Rod, Enthusiastic Consent, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nicky (Avenue Q) - Freeform, Past Rod/Ricky, Requited Unrequited Love, Ricky - Freeform, Rod (Avenue Q) - Freeform, Rod/Nicky - Freeform, Roommates, Sex, Sweet, bad idea bears - Freeform, brief nipple play, no drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Of_Blue_Skies/pseuds/Jay_Of_Blue_Skies
Summary: Nicky just wants his friend Rod to be happy. And being with Ricky should have made him happy right? What was he missing?





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Avenue Q on youtube (which was amazing!) and was disappointed these two wonderful characters did not end up together. So I continued the story and made it happen. Hope you enjoy!

Silence filled the small apartment, Nicky only tapping his foot. It stretched on and on until he couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“Hey Rod, it’s Tuesday...” Nicky begin before trailing off.

  
“So?” the bespectacled man screeched, burying his face deeper in his book.

  
“Well... that’s date night. And you still haven’t told me why you are here and not with Ricky. I thought you two hit it off?” Nicky asked softly.  
Rod’s entire face heated up and he threw down the book. “I don’t want to talk about it!” he yelled running out the door. Nicky sat there in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong. He had just been trying to help out his friend by setting him up with Ricky. At first it had seemed they were doing well but then Rod begin returning from his weekly scheduled dates earlier and earlier. And then they stopped. Nicky couldn’t help but wonder why and wanted to do anything to make his friend happy. And since he was gay, his happiness could be found in a guy right? What was he missing?

  
Nicky sighed, flopping down on his small bed. It would come to him eventually, he always was a bit slow to catch on. Besides, Rod could do better than that Ricky. Something about him didn’t seem right for Rod and it had made Nicky’s heart hurt to see them together. Maybe this was for the best.

As Rod slammed the door to the apartment, his heart plummeted. Why did Nicky have to stick his nose into everything? His cute little round nose above that perfect mouth that dimpled… Gah, no! Rod would not think about Nicky that way again. Nicky was straight. And just wanted to be his friend.

  
Rod stomped down the stairs and begin the walk down Avenue Q. The street lights were dull and screams could be heard from a nearby mugging, but Rod didn’t notice as he was too lost in his own thoughts. Ricky had been sweet, took him out to dinners and bought him flowers but something wasn’t right. The dinners were fancy, something Nicky could never afford and the flowers were in pristine condition, something Nicky could never manage. Nicky always stuffed flowers into his pocket causing them to crumple in just the right way, why couldn’t Ricky do that? And the conversations were dull as well. Ricky liked it when Rod talked about money and agreed with all his politics. There was no witty banter, no little fights. With every date, Rod felt himself growing more and more distant from Ricky. Then finally he realized it. The only parts of Ricky Rod had liked were the parts of him that reminded him of Nicky.

  
Rod sighed and continued walking shoulders slumped. What he wouldn’t give to be in Nicky’s arms right now, cuddling and… No!! He would not think of Nicky anymore tonight! A glittering sign caught his eye, the Prancing Pussycat. It’s neon pink letters flashed and music blared from within. The Bad Idea Bears popped into existence behind him.

  
“Hey Rod, you feeling sad and depressed because nobody loves you?” Bear number one asked.

  
Rod slumped his shoulders and nodded.

  
“Well that won’t do. You should be happy Rod,” Bear number two continued. “You like to be happy right?”

  
“Come on, Rod. Be happy! You know what would make happy? Alcohol!” Bear number one chimed in.

  
“Well, I don’t know,” Rod mumbled. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood to be happy right now.”

  
“But alcohol can also make you forget Rod,” said Bear number two in low tone. “And you want to forget Nicky don’t you? His arms holding you tight and him whispering…”

  
“Alright, alright I get it. You can stop already,” shrieked Rod, his face bright red and his hands covering his ears. “I’m going."

And with that he headed into the Prancing Pussycat, to drown his sorrows in much needed alcohol.

Nicky awoke in the middle of the night to the screeching of his door. His eyes immediately shot to the bed beside him to make sure Rod was okay only to find the bed empty.  
“Rod!” he shouted panicked. “Where are you, buddy?”

  
“Be quie Nicky,” a voice slurred from the door. “I’m righ here.”

  
Nicky leaped out of bed and ran to the door. There stood Rod, swaying back and forth his face flushed pink. Nicky groaned.

  
“Rod have you been out drinking again? You know you can’t hold your alcohol,” Nicky scolded.

  
“Wha’s it to you?” Rod shouted. “It’s naht like you care about me anyway.”

  
“Of course I care about you, Rod. You’re my best friend,” Nicky said soothingly, trying to calm Rod down. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect and Rod burst into tears. Nicky walked a few steps closer and held out his arms which Rod collapsed into, still sobbing.

As the tears started to slow, Nicky asked softly, “Hey, what’d I say wrong? I’m so sorry Rod. You know I hate to see you cry.”

  
“It’s all *hic* your fault Nicky,” Rod said between sobs. “You just don’t understand my feelings. I love you Nic, I really love you.”

  
Nicky smiled, relieved, “I love you too Rod.”

  
“No!” Rod yelled pushing his way out of Nicky’s arms. “You don’t, not like I do. You love me as a friend. I love you as something more!”

  
As Rod attempted to stand up and get away from Nicky, he lost his balance and fell. He hit his head on the apartment floor and was out cold.  
Nicky stared at him for a few moments in shock, before a smile curved over his lips.

  
“That’s what I was missing,” he murmured to himself as he picked Rod’s thin body off the floor and deposited him on his bed before falling asleep.

Rod woke up with a splitting headache, the sun’s bright rays hitting him right in the eyes. He cursed himself for drinking and those awful bears for convincing him to. Groaning he stretched and sat up in bed before freezing as his memories came rushing back to him. He had confessed to Nicky. Rod bolted out of bed, his headache forgotten and ran for the door. If he could get out of the apartment before Nicky woke up it would all be okay. His logic would get him out of it but first he had to leave now. As his hand reached for the door, an arm curved around him, stopping Rod in his tracks.

  
“Good morning Rod,” Nicky’s voice purred from behind him. Rod screeched in terror and fumbled desperately with the door handle.

  
Nicky sighed, “Really Rod, there’s no need to run away. Besides, we need to talk.”

  
Rod’s heart hammered loudly in his chest as he felt Nicky pulling insistently on his arm. Realizing his defeat, Rod let himself be dragged to the two person table, his eyes glued to the floor. After they were both seated, Rod begin to stammer.

  
“I was drunk and it was really late and you know how I am on Tuesdays...”

  
“Rod,” Nicky cut him off and Rod fell silent, staring resolutely at his hands. “Rod look at me. I’m not mad.”

  
Rod shook his head, his knuckles turning white beneath his eyes as he clenched them tighter.

  
“Oh man,” said Nicky, grabbing Rod’s face gently in his hand and pulling it upwards. As soon as they were face to face Nicky began to speak. “Rod, just hear me out. I had no idea you felt that way about me. You know how slow I can be. I just want you to be happy. The only reason I kept our relationship as friends is because I was afraid to lose you. I thought that if you met men and broke up with men that would make you happy and I could always stay by your side as a friend. But of course I would like something more if you want it. I just thought you didn’t. So, I’ll say it again; Rod I love you.”

  
Rod stared wide eyed at Nicky, mouth slightly agape.

  
“No” he whispered. “This must be another dream.

  
Nicky just sighed and kissed him. The kiss was everything either of them had dreamed of. It started soft with just a touch of their lips before Nicky, nibbled gently on Rod’s bottom lip. With a sigh Rod melted into him and parted his lips, allowing Nicky entrance. Nicky’s tongue went in and out, mapping out the depths of Rod’s mouth. Finally, the kiss came to an end as Rod pulled away to breathe, his cheeks bright red and a dazed expression on his face.

  
“But I thought you were straight,” Rod blurted out, overwhelmed.

  
“What gave you that impression? I’ve always been bi,” Nicky replied, leaning in again.

  
Rod briefly cursed himself for assuming not gay meant straight then happily let his mind go blank with another kiss.

Things began heating up as the kisses kept going. Nicky pulled away from Rod’s mouth and tugged him up from the chair.

  
“Wha? Why did you stop,” Rod asked in a breathy voice, his head cocked adorably to the side and his glasses askew.

  
Nicky pecked him again briefly on the lips and replied, “We’re just heading to a more comfortable location.”

  
Rod turned red but followed Nicky into the bedroom. There the begin kissing again, Nicky slowly pushing Rod onto his back on one bed. He trailed soft kisses down Rod’s neck and Rod mewled softly in pleasure. Nicky tore off his own shirt and begin fumbling with the button’s on Rod’s as he knew Rod would never forgive him if he didn’t unbutton the shirt properly. But damn, there were so many buttons. Nicky growled annoyance before finally finished with the buttons and tossed the shirt aside.

  
He stared at Rodd’s bare chest in awe for a moment, while Rod blinked up at him, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. Nicky kissed the wrinkle on Rod’s forehead with a smile then said, “It’s just you are so beautiful.”

  
Rod blushed and replied shyly, “You are not so bad yourself” before reaching up to kiss Nicky again.

  
Getting the message loud and clear, Nicky continued, kissing down Rod’s chest before taking one nipple in his mouth. Rod gasped in pleasure and Nicky continued to tease the nipple before turning to the other one. Soon Rod was a panting mess and had begun to beg.

  
“Please Nicky. God please. I need you now, I can’t wait anymore.”

  
“Just wait a little more baby,” Nicky replied, slowly unbuttoning Rod’s pants. “I still need to prepare you.”

  
Rod huffed, his logic still in place despite the situation. “Then hurry!”

  
Nicky kissed the head of Rod’s cock earning a groan and an annoyed huff from Rod before moving down to his prize. He licked his fingers, then moved them down to the soft pucker of Rod’s ass. He circled the hole a few times before plunging one finger in. He was surprised at how easy it entered, then smirked imagining Rod fingering himself to thoughts of Nicky. He moved the finger in and out then added another, earning a breathy moan from Rod. He slowly scissored the fingers before adding a final third. After he felt Rod was sufficiently prepped, Nicky unbuttoned his own pants and his erection sprung free.

  
“Are you ready, baby?” He asked, needing the conformation before he could continue.

  
Rod groaned in annoyance, “I’ve been ready for ten years Nicky. Just put it in already!”

  
Nicky, needing no more confirmation, slowly positioned himself and thrust into Rod’s ass. They both moaned loudly from the feeling as Nicky paused, allowing Rod to get used to his length. And then he began to move. In and out. First slowly and then picking up speed until a firm smacking intermingled with moans filled the room.

  
Rod reached up for Nicky in desperation as he felt his orgasm draw near and Rod clasped his hand, understanding perfectly. They both let out one final groan and came one.

  
Nicky collapsed onto the bed, pulling out of Rod and curling his body around him.

  
“I love you,” Nicky murmured before promptly falling asleep.

  
Rod smiled softly and rolled over, caressing Nicky’s sleeping face.

  
“Thank you Nicky,” he murmured. “You are the best friend I could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments below! It's been a while since I've posted anything for public consumption so I would appreciate any feedback.


End file.
